Avalanche
by khryzle kawaii
Summary: My Christmas Gift to my reviewers! TOFUU ONESHOT, December edition! This is what happens when a girly man and a manly girl get stuck in a cave after trying to escape from an avalanche.


Disclaimer: Got this graphic from a text message!nn!

--( \/ )-- **_Carrot.bun's disclaimer :_ **Khryzle told me to leave a message since she's

--( ' '.)-- busy killin' Anzai-sama so she can own FoR.

--(,)(,)o- Isn't she the most pathetic author you see?

Me: I heard that you bigmouth! Fuck you!

My first ever tofuu oneshot. Enjoy reading and please review! This is dedicated to all my reviewers in my other fic "Can I keep you?"

**Avalanche**

_By: Khryzle Kawaii_

I didn't know what happened, or how _did_ it happened. It was something, the first time in my entire existence, that I cannot explain. It's pretty embarrassing (and annoying) that me, Tokiya Mikagami, a topnotch in our university and the usually marked as 'Mr. Know-at-all' by my 'friends', cant even give a theory of why I cant sleep without thinking of her or why I have developed this i-cant-seem-to-complete-my-day-without-seeing-her sickness. It's pathetic.

_You are pathetic. _

_Yea, right. Thank you for clarifying that to me, my stinking conscience. You just made my day_. I rolled my eyes disgustedly. I never liked being commented as such, even if its from my own head. And my conscience can overcome me sometimes, well actually, most of the time now since I began having that stupid sickness. And I tell you, it usually results to embarrassing actions and widening of eyes from her followed by a boisterous laugh which can be really irritating sometimes but surprisingly pleasant to my senses.

"Damn," I sub-consciously muttered and unfortunately (stupid unfortune) it reached her ears.

"Why are you talking to that tree, Mi-chan? Giving apologies before cutting it eh? I didn't know you can be _considerate_ sometimes," I heard her sly and sarcastic statement. I shot a cold glare at her and she laughed at me in reply.

Another DAMN. Her laugh sounded like jingling bells in my ears, totally spoiling the cold composure I was trying to maintain. Before I softened my expressions on her, and before she can notice the fading scowl on my face, I turned my visions towards the probably-7-feet evergreen bush and began chopping it at the bottom.

I heard her giggled before she resumed the work she was doing. She was pulling firewoods from every dry branch for my living room's chimney. Since the _primate clan_ forced themselves in my house without proper permission and persisted on celebrating Christmas in my place. If it wasn't because of Yanagi-chan's calm request then I would have thrown all those animals out from my door before they could step their wet shoes on my freshly-vacuumed carpet.

But it was not just her. It was also because of this walking grapefruit's call yesterday that left me no choice but to let them stay. How the hell did she just manage to demand on me to let them fete Christmas with me? And where on earth could you see a HUMAN partying with MONKEYS? Or even monkeys that celebrate Christmas?

"Mi-chan?"

I took a pause from cutting the tree and acknowledged her with another death glare. She rolled her eyes, practically flinging her long lashes up then down. God, doesn't she know how attractive she is when she does that?

"What?" I hissed and threw the heavy axe over my shoulder.

"Who are you giving a gift for the exchanging gifts later?" she faced me with a handful of braches piled on her arms.

_Oh yea, the gift. I almost forgot about that. _"Some primate," I shrugged and turned to the tree again to continue chopping.

"And who among those you consider _primates_?" she sounded irritable. I smirked inwardly.

"Guess," I replied nonchalantly, still cutting the tree's quite thick trunk.

"Recca?" she questioned.

"No,"

"Uhh…Domon?" she asked again.

"No,"

There was a pause. And I smiled, anticipating what she will say next. I heard a sigh and some movements before she said, "Me," followed by a loud snort.

I stopped chopping as the tree crushed noisily at the ground. "I thought you will deny your type of species forever. Its good to know you overcame your self-confusion," I replied with an obvious smirk on my face.

Expectedly, I received an angry stare from her. "You are not answering my question!" she shouted, practically sending echoes throughout the entire forest. I broadened my eyes in instant panic. _Holy shit!_

She was about to shout more so I immediately pushed my hands to cover her lips. I can say that she was surprise with my sudden action, implied by her wide eyes and ten seconds immobilization.

I was on her back and whispered "Avalanche" on her ears. She slowly nodded in understanding and I got my hand from her mouth.

I left her and tied a rope at one end of the cut tree to drag it home. I was ready to pull it when I heard some heavy sound of movements from uphill.

Crashing movements and its coming…near!

"Mi-chan!!!"

I stared at her shock face and looked behind me. I gasped and in half a second, I found myself running with her gripping on my hand. I stared at our connected parts for a few seconds before focusing on our track. If we were not in an emergency situation, then I would have loved the sensation on my palms. But right now, first thing's first. We need to get away.

The rumbling sound of big waves of snow was fast approaching and I ran ahead of her, now the one gripping tightly on her gloved fingers. I saw a big hole on the right and quickly shoved both of us in. The tide of snow passed by the entrance of the hole and I covered her lithe form with my much bigger one. She was lying on her stomach with her arms crossed to cover her face. I rested on top of her, using myself as her shield.

We waited until the loud throbbing sound from outside ceased before we both gathered ourselves up. It was dark and cold inside so I grabbed my lighter out from my side pocket and lit it up. The light glowed and I saw her standing in front of me, bracing herself with her arms.

Then I realized that we were on a cave, a closed one. I walked around the small space with my lighter and I can feel her eyes following my pace. She was so silent, not her usual action. _Was she…scared?_

I ignored her '_misbehavior'_ and searched for any means of escape from the closed area, touching every wall with my palm (the other one was holding the lighter). I felt a cold thick wall. As cold as ice but was as thick as a rock. Could it be?

_Holy crap._

"Were stuck," I announced casually, like it was the most common thing to say.

"What do you mean?" came her trembling voice.

"The entrance was blocked by the ice and," I thumped the wall twice to give emphasis. "its thick,"

She stiffened, her face getting pale. "And what do you really mean by that?"

"Is that the only question you can ask?" I retorted irritably.

"Why don't you just answer me?!" she gritted her teeth.

"It MEANS. We are TRAP. And there's no way we can get out from this cave unless the others wont be too dense to notice that we are not home yet!" I shouted at her nose. She can be really slow in comprehension sometimes.

She 'hmp'ed and passed by me towards the blocked entrance. She began hopelessly kicking and pushing the ice away from the cave. I shook my head disagreeably and sat on one corner of the cave, still holding the lighter in one hand.

"That's not gonna work out. The ice's probably meters thick." I said. She ignored me and continued what she was doing.

I just stared at her. I finally stared at her for a longer time, even if its just her back. It's something I cannot always do since the gang's always there around us.

The view was still perfect, especially that curve forming from her chest down to her really slim waist then to her broad hips. And Kami-sama, look at that luscious ass. _Look at that sexy plump ass…_

"What are you staring at?"

I was cut out from my thoughts and looked at her, slightly surprised. I gave her another glare, which she reciprocated before sitting next beside me on the hard stone floor.

"Pervert," she muttered.

"Who are you calling a pervert?"

"Dense pervert, I mean,"

My brows narrowed at what she said. Nobody calls me a pervert. And I wouldn't want to be described as one.

_You were aroused just looking at her behind. _

_Will you shut up? You're not helping me, do you know that? _I answered my forever-idiotic conscience once more. Sometimes I wonder how the hell did it just begin telling me stupid things.

"I am not a pervert, Kirisawa," I retorted, using her last name to entail seriousness.

"You just were," she replied disgustedly.

I sighed. "I don't want to talk to you,"

"I don't wanna talk to you either!" she exclaimed and immediately scrambled away to the other corner.

We stayed like that for probably one and a half hour. The silence was already unnerving, even to someone like me who preferred spending time in a peaceful environment. I guessed I'm not just used to it anymore. Not when she's with me. She was always the noisy and wacky type, the one who always starts the conversation.

I guessed I had gone so far in pissing her off. I cannot afford seeing her mad at me like this. Lets face it Tokiya. You have fallen for that crazy piece of manly girl, no matter how awful that sounds to your mind.

I stood up and walked towards her. She glared at me and I scowled before placing myself a few inches beside her. She was hugging her knees closely to her chest, her fist was pale as well as her entire feature. There was something wrong, and I just noticed it.

"Are you cold?" I asked, more gentle this time.

"No," she curtly replied. She was lying, I know. Her trembling hands were showing proof.

"Want to warm up?" I began unbuttoning my thick leather jacket. It was actually big, the length stopped just above my knee.

She stared at me with her eyes slowly getting bigger. "What are you planning to do?" she asked, panic was now evident in her tone.

I narrowed my eyes on her. What was she thinking? I thought a little and stared at her, frowning.

"There's no chance that I'm going to rape you, monkey. First logical reason is, HUMANS don't copulate with APES," I sardonically said, knowing that was a half lie. Of course I'm not gonna rape her, I'm still on my proper sanity. But to _copulate. _God, if she really was a monkey then I will take the risk.

She blushed in embarrassment. "Then what are you planning to do?"

"Get inside," I commanded her after finally unbuttoning the last button of my jacket.

"What do you mean 'get inside'?"

I opened my jacket, showing the navy blue sweater that I wore inside. I looked amusedly at her expression. It was like she was too hesitant but cant have any other alternative.

It took her a maximum length of five minutes to finally give up from frowning (and probably thinking) before she shyly opened my jacket and clamped against my chest. I locked my thighs around her for a more comfortable position before I brought back the lighter to my pocket and closed my jacket behind her back.

It was dark in the cave but I didn't mind it. And I guessed she didn't mind it as well.

"Are you still cold?" I asked to the darkness.

She shook her head. "Just a little uncomfortable," she truthfully answered.

I was also uncomfortable, but the feeling of her warmth against mine was enough to sweep my insecurities over. I remained silent as I waited for her next statement.

"Thank you, Mi-chan. You can let go now," she tried pulling away.

"No, stay. I don't care if you're uncomfortable. Just stay," I firmly said and pulled her back.

She must have given me a scowl, or a glare or a confused look that time because she suddenly stopped. I cannot see her face so I really can't tell what her reaction was. All I remembered was that she calmly went back inside my arms. I felt her hands searching the warmth in my back as she settled silently against me.

And I held her tighter, smelling the scent of her hair with my nose. I never realized how good it felt being embraced like that. After my sister died, I have simply forgotten how it felt having another flesh as close to me as that. And it felt nice.

I wondered how long we have been on that cave. My breathing was getting shallower every minute now. The lacking of oxygen in the cave was slowly suffocating me. I glanced at her worriedly, she was already panting for air. I was carried away too much by our body's interaction that I haven't sensed her heavy breathing.

"Tokiya…"

I swiftly lit my lighter in front of her face and was horrified to see her looking sickly bluish now. I panicked.

"My God, Fuuko. Why didn't you tell me earlier?!" I cupped her cold cheeks with both hands and opened my jacket so she can breath better.

I laid her on the floor and she was taking deep breaths every now and then. I almost went hysterical at that moment so I kneeled at her side, muttered at apology and dug my face on her. I gave her a CPR while silently praying that she will be revived after giving her chest compressions.

She was already stirring at the third cycle and I gave a sigh of relief. I gave her one last ventilation and was met by a crushing slap from her. I turned the lighter on again in anger.

"Why the hell did you just slap me?!" I exclaimed.

"You took my first kiss you idiot!" she screamed back.

"You were unconscious! I gave you CPR!"

I received another slap.

"That's already twice, Fuuko!"

Another slap.

"What the!"

"Pervert!" she cried out.

"God, don't you know what a CPR is!?!?!"

I was slapped once more.

"That's the fourth one, Fuuko…" I warned her. "Don't make me do what you don't want me to do,"

"Let me see you try," she snarled back at me.

I don't know why I did it. I just did. Just as what you are expecting, I did kiss her. She was too shock to respond. Not that I really saw her face but I felt it. My harsh act turned into a gentle and slow one, urging her lips to part by my tongue. God, how much I have waited for this. To feel her lips against mine, to ravish it with all the passion I'm capable of showing her, to let her discover my love for her all by herself.

Wait. Was it? Was it love? So it was the thing that made me insane for more than a year now? It was _that_ simple thing?

She pulled away from me and I felt upset.

It was like she sensed my disappointment so she answered. "I just need to breath,"

I smiled. Yes, I did. She always made me smile but I'm just too good at hiding it. I took a deep breath too, readying myself for another battle.

I heard her giggle.

"What is it?"

"Nothing," she whispered.

"Tell me," I insisted.

"Aren't you gonna rape me?"

I smiled again. "You want me to?"

"No,"

"Even just this once?" I teased.

"You're crazy," she was totally revived now.

"Yea, I know. Since last year," I answered her truthfully.

"Huh?"

"I love you. I just realized it,"

She chuckled. "You really are a dense pervert, aren't you?"

"No. Well, not really," I lit my lighter and saw her smiling face looking at me. Her emerald orbs glowing enchantingly against the fire.

"Aren't you suppose to say 'I love you too' and those crapness and mushiness seen in the movies?" I asked.

"We are not in the movie Tokiya. The real world doesn't go like that,"

"How does it go then if you're so smart,"

"Like this," she tiptoed and pulled my head closer to hers but she was cut off.

"I sensed someone coming," she said.

"Probably Recca and the others,"

"Yea I think so too,"

"Then might as well spend our spare time in more important matters?"

"Like what?"

"Like this,"

And my lips descended on hers once more.

-----------------------TOFUU-----------------------

**A/N: Thanks for reading guys! I hope you like this. I think Tokiya's VERY OOC here so please tell me about it…if the OOCness is very bad or whatever. It's really hard to make a fic from his POV, even a short oneshot is hard! I didn't read this again after typing so there might be a lot of bad grammars. I know it's an author's duty to check her fic again and again but I have become too lazy these past few weeks. Gomen in advance!**

MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR TO YOU ALL!

**ACKNOWLEDGEMENT:**

_**Special thanks to my boyfriend for helping me in this oneshot…actually, this was his story from his own POV since he was marked as the real-life-michan by some of my forum mates. LOL. The plot was his, but the writings are all mine and there was no beta reader so all errors are mine too. **_

_**And another thanks to Carrot.bun for announcing my disclaimer's note for me. Sorry I haven't killed Anzai yet, he's kinda good at escaping!**_


End file.
